


Side Quest: The Erotica

by Yolandi



Category: Magog of Morskar - Fandom, Side Quest - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Gay Sex, Internet, Internet Famous, Lesbian Sex, Live Stream, M/M, Magog of Morskar - Freeform, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Scissor the portals, Side Quest, f/f - Freeform, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolandi/pseuds/Yolandi
Summary: Aralyn spends a rainy day alone, then finds a fun way to spice up the day.  Erotic fanfiction is how you know you're famous.





	Side Quest: The Erotica

For Aralyn <3

Aralyn yawned and stretched. It had been a long, boring day of nothing in the magical forest of Morskar. She had been confined to her tree due to a downpour, which did not improve her mood. Days in the tree got downright boring sometimes, but there was nowhere to go and nothing to do, anyway. There was always alcohol, she mused, but it was only 11am.

‘Screw it,’ she thought. She opened a bottle and tasted the sweet berry vodka as it entered her mouth. She took slow sips as she sat on the floor by the doorway, waiting for the rain to clear. Soon the bottle was empty and she let it fall from the tree, barely hearing the glass break as it hit the forest floor. Her beautiful blonde hair became soaked and she combed it back with her fingers.

A light from the corner of the room caught her eye – her video crystal was glowing. Aralyn almost didn’t answer, but realized it might be a welcome break from the monotony of the day. She sat before the crystal and answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Aralyn,” said the thief. “How are you on this fine day?”

“A little drunk, actually,” she admitted. “It’s raining and there is nothing else to do.”

“I see that. Your hair is wet. I’ve never seen you with wet hair before.”

“It’s a mess,” Aralyn replied, looking away. “I should probably brush it.”

“I’d like to watch if you do.”

“Okay,” the fairy shrugged. After all, why not? She brushed her hair as the thief talked.

“You know, I’m a little drunk too,” the thief said. “But it’s not raining here. I just like drinking.”

Aralyn laughed. She knew the feeling. “I really like the dress you’ve been wearing lately.”

“Yeah, it shows my boobs a little better than that robe. Plus I didn’t want to look like Magog anymore.”

“No one wants to look like Magog.”

They laughed heartily, their smiles lingering as each took turns shyly looking away.

“Seriously though,” the thief continued, “I’ve always liked how you dress, too. So mysterious and dark. Except for your wings.”

“I can change them,” Aralyn said, displaying every color she could.

“I thought your wings only flashed when you were getting off,” the thief said with a smirk.

“Who says I’m not?”

“Perhaps I misjudged. After all, I can only see you from the chest down. Why don’t you show me?”

Aralyn stood, lifting her dress and pulling her black thong to one side.

“You know, I’ve never done this before,” Aralyn told the other girl as she began stroking her clit.

“Been with another girl?”

“No, had portal sex via video crystal.”

“Me either. I think we should rectify that together.”

The thief stood and lifted her dress, loosening the top of her corset to let her enormous breasts spill from the top.

“You like my titties, don’t you?” the dark haired girl asked, stroking them with one hand and using the other to rub her clit.

“Not as much as you like mine,” Aralyn said suggestively, pulling down one side of her dress to reveal her luminous nipple. It was changing colors slowly.

Each of them rubbed their pussies until they were wet, moaning as they drew closer to their release. Aralyn knew she would cum soon, and had a brilliant idea in that very moment.

“Hold on, let me cast a spell that will allow us to scissor our portals and cum together.”

“I have an even better idea,” the thief said, rubbing slowly to hold off on her climax. “Let’s call Magog and let him see what he’s missing.”

“I don’t want him to join us.”

“Just call and let him see what he’s not getting,” the thief told the fairy. “He’ll be so jealous. We won’t connect his portal other than visually.”

Aralyn agreed, stepped back and performed the spell and waited for Magog to answer. Moments later, the girls were shocked to see Magog bent over his desk, the Beardbarian standing behind him with his pants down. Beardy’s chest was partially exposed and the paint on his face was smeared with sweat.

“I told you not to answer that!” Magog shouted.

Everyone froze. Beardy backed up and started to pull up his pants when Aralyn said, “Nobody said you had to stop.”

“What do you want?” asked Magog. “Why did you call?”

The thief answered. “We are scissoring our portals. Wanted to show you what you’re missing out on by being a dick.”

“Excuse me, but he gets all the dick he wants, whether he acts like one or not,” Beardy replied. “He doesn’t need to watch you two whores scissoring each other-”

“Well, let’s not be hasty,” Magog interrupted. “It wouldn’t hurt to watch while we…finish.”

Beardy reconsidered. “Well, okay. But it’d better be sexy. Make it good.”

The portals connected and the girls felt the sensations of grinding on each other, using their fingers and moaning louder now at the soft touch of each other’s skin. The portal expanded, allowing the girls to lean forward and kiss. Beardy repositioned himself and entered Magog, the wizard groaning with pleasure as he felt Beardy’s hand stroking his cock. The four of them were grinding, moaning and calling each other’s name until a massive orgasm struck all four simultaneously. Aralyn came, her wings and blinky nips flashing wildly, the thief moaned and kissed Aralyn as her orgasm washed over her, the Beardbarian groaned, digging his fingernails into the flesh on Magog’s hips and Magog shot his wad all over the table and viewing crystal.

Panting, Beardy leaned forward and kissed Magog’s cheek. “I love you.”

Aralyn closed the portal and the ladies began dressing. Magog blushed furiously.

“I told you not to say that in front of people!” he yelled. “And as for you two…”

Magog recited an incantation and instantly Aralyn’s video crystal stopped. She stood still for a moment, shocked. She tapped the crystal a few times then hit it, but it wouldn’t work. She didn’t know if it was temporary or permanent but one thing was certain – it wasn’t working now.

Fully dressed again, Aralyn looked outside. She smiled; the rain had finally stopped. Her energy renewed from her orgasm, she fluttered her wings and flew out of the tree. It was a good day after all.


End file.
